This invention relates generally to a baseball practice apparatus. More specifically, this invention relates to a simulated batter for use as a pitching aid.
When a person is learning how to pitch, it is common to place a target in the area designated as the xe2x80x9cstrike zonexe2x80x9d. The pitcher can then aim their throws at the target. However, the strike zone is defined by the size of the batter and it is often difficult to learn to accurately pitch a baseball without a batter standing at the plate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a lifelike simulated batter for use during pitching practice.
The present invention provides a figure which presents a lifelike image of a batter facing a pitcher for use in pitching practice. The lower portion of the batter includes one or more stakes which are inserted into the ground and provide a stable support. The batter is made of wood, plastic, cardboard, or other structurally suitable materials. The figure can be two-dimensional or molded to present a three-dimensional appearance. Alternatively, the batter can be made inflatable. Also, the batter may be used indoors, in which case it is provided with a stand or other similar assembly instead of or in addition to the insertion stake. For example, the insertion stake may be inserted into a stand for indoor use, or the insertion stake may be inserted into the ground in the case of outdoor use. By positioning the simulated batter in an appropriate place near xe2x80x9chome platexe2x80x9d, a pitcher can use the batter as a reference to determine the location of the strike zone. Preferably, the batter is formed of one or more hinged or slidably engaged pieces which are configured so that the size of the strike zone, i.e., the vertical region between the knees and the shoulder of the batter, can be adjusted. Alternatively, the pieces may be connected together by way of snaps, fittings, a friction fit, an interference fit or the like.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the simulated batter is provided with a ball detection circuit and a voice synthesizer. The detection circuit is configured to indicate when a ball or other object passes through the strike zone. In response to the detection of the ball, the voice chip is controlled to produce an appropriate audio output, for example indicating that a strike or a ball was thrown.